Worlds Collide
by MyGirl
Summary: Die Story ist zum Teil an „Notting Hill“ angelehnt. Mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass ich die Rollen vertauscht habe d.h., der männliche Part ist berühmt! Aber man muss den Film eigentlich nicht kennen. Das nimmt höchstens die Spannung.Buffy Summers ist e
1. Prolog: Normal Life

**Worlds Collide**

**-1-**

**Prolog: Normal Life**

„Guten Morgen, Giles."

Buffy Summers betrat gerade den kleinen Bücherladen „Sunnydale Books". Es war ein muffiger Laden, mit Büchern, in denen mit Sicherheit schon Graf Dracula zu Lebzeiten gelesen hatte. Aber es war besser als nichts. Sie arbeitete hier nun schon seit 2 Jahren, neben dem Studium. Na ja, eigentlich studierte sie eher neben der Arbeit. Sie war froh diesen Job zu haben. Arbeitsplätze waren rar in Sunnydale und Mr. Giles war ein netter Arbeitgeber. Er hatte für fast alles Verständnis. Nur nicht dafür, dass jemand den Laden während der Arbeitszeit verließ ohne die Kasse abzuschließen. Nicht, dass Buffy das jemals getan hätte. Nein! Na ja, es hatte sie fast ihren Job gekostet...

„Guten Morgen, Buffy. Ein schöner Tag heute, nicht wahr?", begrüßte Giles sie.

Rupert Giles war Engländer. Und die meiste Zeit sah man es ihm auch an. Er putze seine Brille, wenn ihm etwas peinlich wurde, er trug immer einen dunkelbraunen Tweed und er war Bibliothekar. Buffy wusste nicht, wie lange er schon in Amerika war, sie wusste nur, dass sie schon als kleines Mädchen immer mit ihrer Mutter hergekommen war um in den Kinderbüchern zu blättern. Ihre Mutter und er hatten sich schon immer gut verstanden und Buffy war sich sicher, dass das auch der Grund dafür war, warum eine unfähige Person wie sie, den Job in diesem Laden bekommen hatte.

Wenn Buffy nicht studierte, arbeitet sie also in Giles' kleinem Buchladen. In ihrer wenigen Freizeit unternahm sie meist etwas mit ihrer Mutter oder ihrer kleinen Schwester. Oder mit ihren Freunden, die sie schon seit der High-School hatte. Die besten Freunde der Welt.

Wenn sie, so wie heute, den ganzen Tag arbeiten musste, langweilte sie sich oft. Sie ordnete dann freiwillig die Bücher nach Autoren oder trieb die Telefonrechnung des kleinen Ladens in ungeahnte Höhen. Manchmal saß sie auch einfach nur da und begnügte sich mit Fantasien von gut aussenden Kerlen, die natürlich nur zu ihr wollten, um ein Buch zu kaufen. Oder auch wegen anderer Dinge.

Sie war Single. Und das auch schon seit einem Jahr. Nachdem sie fast ihren Freund Riley geheiratet hätte, ihn aber dann mit einem anderen KERL im Bett erwischt hatte, hatte sie einfach keine Lust dazu sich noch einmal weh zu tun. Ihre Freunde sahen das natürlich ganz anders. Sie versuchten andauern sie mit irgendwelchen Typen zu verkuppeln, die aber meist anfingen zu sabbern, wenn sie klein Buffy sahen und dann auch nur noch an ihre Potenz dachten.

Ihre Freunde hingegen waren glücklich verheiratet oder irgendetwas in der Art. Da waren zum Beispiel Anya und Xander. Sie hatten sofort nach der High-School geheiratet und waren noch immer glücklich. Anya hatte zwar so kleine Macken, was Umgangsformen anging, aber wenn mal darüber hinweg sah, war sie eine überaus nette Person. Und Xander liebte sie.

Dann war da noch ihre beste Freundin Willow. Sie hatte ihr Studium in Rekordzeit abgeschlossen und war jetzt Anwältin für Familienrecht. Schon an der High-School war sie schlauer als andere gewesen, doch im Studium nahm ihre Intelligenz enorme Ausmaße an. Sie hatte, wie Buffy, auch niemanden. Sie war der Meinung, dass es ihrem Job schaden könnte, eine feste Beziehung einzugehen und sowieso sollte man sich auf gar keinen Fall sexuell nur in eine Richtung orientieren.

Dann war da noch Tara. Sie war eher die Ruhige. Sie war nett und wenn man sie richtig kannte, verlor sich das Bild der ruhigen auch schnell wieder. Tara war ebenfalls Single. Aber auf der Suche.

Zu guter Letzt war da noch ihre Schwester. Dawn. Früher hatten die beiden sich oft gestritten, doch jetzt verstanden sie sich wunderbar. Sie teilten sich eine Wohnung im Stadtkern Sunnydales, seit Dawn studierte und die Mutter nach LA gezogen war ‚um zu leben', wie sie es sagte.

Der Arbeitstag zog sich mal wieder hin, wie Honig, der langsam von der Tischkante tropfte. Sehr langsam. Sie hatte sich, nach ihrer Mittagspause, sich ein Buch aus dem Regal genommen und es gelesen. Musste dann aber feststellen, dass ein Reiseführer über die Türkei, seinen Reiz verlor, wenn man nicht die Absicht hatte dieses Land zu besuchen. Irgendwann am Nachmittag hatte dann Willow angerufen, um ihr zu sagen, dass die Clique heute Abend ins Kino gehen würde. Sie war froh über diese Abwechslung und war sich sicher, dass der Tag so bestimmt viel schneller rumgehen würde.

Als es Abend war, packte sie ihre sieben Sachen, verabschiedete sich von Giles und ging nach Hause. Als sie den Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehte, hörte sie laute Musik aus der Wohnung kommen. eine sichres Indiz dafür, dass Dawn schon zu Hause sein musste.

„Hey, Schwesterlein.", begrüßte Dawn Buffy. Dawn war gerade dabei, das Abendbrot vorzubereiten, dabei zu singen und aufzupassen sich nicht mit dem Messer in den Daumen zu schneiden, während sie die Gurken kleinschnitt.

„Hey! Wie war dein Tag?", fragte Buffy, stellte ihre Tasche ab und ließ sich auf einem der Stühle nieder, als wäre sie gerade einen Marathon gelaufen.

„Na ja, bestimmt nicht so langweilig wie deiner, aber auch langweilig.", sagte Dawn und stellte den Teller mit den klein geschnittenen Gurken auf den Tisch.

„Warum? Was war das Thema deiner Vorlesung?", fragte Buffy.

„Weiß ich auch nicht, war so langweilig, dass ich es vergessen habe." Sie grinste. „Können wir dann essen?"

„Ja sicher.", sagte Buffy und rückte den Stuhl so zurecht, dass sie vor ihrem Teller saß, während Dawn sich auch setzte.

„Du kommst doch mit ins Kino, oder?", fragte Dawn.

„Ja, sicher. Dieser Gedanke war der einzige, der mich heute davon abgehalten hat einzuschlafen."

„Das hab ich mir gedacht. Übrigens, kann ich dir versprechen, dass Xander und Willow heute mal ausnahmsweise kein Date für dich arrangiert haben.", informierte Dawn Buffy.

„So ein Glück. Ein sexgeiler Macho, wäre so das letzte, was ich heute noch gebrauche könnte." Buffy war erleichtert. „Was gucken wir eigentlich?"

„Weiß auch nicht. Es geht auf jeden Fall um zwei Kerle, die sich irgendwie für supertoll halten, sich dann in ein und dieselbe Frau verlieben, die allerdings kalt wie ein Eiswürfel ist und dann...ach, keine Ahnung. Die Story ist scheiße, aber wir gehen ja auch nicht wegen der Story rein.", erklärte Dawn.

„So? Weshalb denn dann?", fragte Buffy. Sie kannte ja die angenehme Hintergrundinformation noch nicht.

„Wegen den männlichen Hauptrollen!"

„Die da sind?", fragte Buffy interessiert.

„Brad Pitt und Spike Pleeth.", sagte Dawn nüchtern und Buffy verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Brot.

„Ich hust hoffe ihr habt hust Karten vorbestellt.", stotterte sie.

„Natürlich, Buffy. Wir können ja nicht riskieren, dass du deine beiden persönlichen Sexgötter verpasst.", kicherte Dawn.

„So ist es gar nicht...", sagte Buffy.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", kicherte Dawn weiter.

Nach dem Abendessen räumten die beiden Schwestern gemeinsam den Tisch ab und belagerten dann das gemeinsame Badezimmer. Sie halfen sich gegenseitig aus einer kleinen Auswahl von 50 möglichen Outfits das beste herauszusuchen und kamen zu dem Entschluss dringend shoppen gehen zu müssen, weil sie einfach zu wenig Klamotten hätten.

Um halb acht verließen sie das Haus. Die Wohnung war sehr zentral gelegen. Um die Ecke, war der Buchladen und die Uni konnte man zu Fuß auch perfekt erreichen. Das Kino und der einzige Club Sunnydales war auch nur einen Katzensprung entfernt. Jeder andere würde sich um diese Wohnung reißen.

Willow, Tara, Anya und Xander warteten bereits vor dem Kino, als Buffy und Dawn um die Ecke marschiert kamen.

„Hey Leute!", Begrüßte Buffy die Freunde.

„Na Buffy, bereit für die Verkörperung von Sex?", fragte Anya und bekam dafür einen Seitenhieb von Xander. „Xander, wenn es dir nicht passt, dass wir zur Fleischbeschau hier sind, dann hättest du gar nicht mitkommen brauchen.", mahnte Anya.

Die Umstehenden grinsten sich wissend an. Diese Frau hatte Xander vollkommen im Griff! Richtig so! Obwohl, irgendwie war er ja der Hahn im Korb und manchmal wünschte Buffy sich, sie hätte einen Freund damit Xander nicht so alleine wäre. Mmh, natürlich auch, damit sie nicht so alleine wäre.

Etwas zweieinhalb Stunden später kamen die Frauen und der eine, arme Mann wieder aus dem Kino. Ausrufe wie „Ausziehen!" oder „Scheiße, ist der heiß!", waren Xander nicht erspart geblieben. Er konnte sich allerdings mit der ebenfalls ganz ansprechenden Nicole Kidman begnügen, die für Buffys Geschmack allerdings viel zu dünn gewesen war. Außerdem war sie so...bedeutungslos...

Buffy war vollkommen hingerissen von Spike Pleeth gewesen. Dass er gut aussah, wusste sie bereits und sie hatte Brad Pitt immer für das non plus Ultra gehalten, aber das war heute vollkommen auf den Kopf geworfen worden. Spike Pleeth hatte einen wahnsinnig sexy, britischen Akzent (‚Oh, mein Gott, britische Akzente sind nicht sexy, Giles ist auch Brite, egal!') und sah aus wie ein junger Gott. Dreißig, hatte Anya gesagt, sei er. Na ja, sie war 25. Er war auf keinen Fall zu alt. Nein! Diese Frage stellte sich ja nun mal leider gar nicht, aber man durfte ja wohl mal drüber nachdenke, nicht wahr???

„So, wollen wir noch irgendwas unternehmen?", fragte Willow.

„Also, ich weiß nicht, ich...", begann Buffy.

„Buffy hat Zeit!", setzte Dawn fest.

„Was?"

„Ja, natürlich, deinen Vorlesungen sind erst morgen Nachmittag und wenn du vor lauter Müdigkeit bei Giles im Buchladen einschläfst, macht das überhaupt nichts. Da kommt ja eh keiner."

„Tja, Buffy. Dann bist du wohl überstimmt. Auf ins Bronze!", rief Anya.

Das Bronze war der einzige Club in Sunnydale. Eigentlich auch recht nett. Er hatte eine schöne Innenausstattung und es spielten immer ganz passable Bands. Schon zu High-School Zeiten waren sie immer hergekommen, um die Sänger anzuschmachten oder einfach nur der Musik zu lauschen.

„Wir sind uns doch wohl alle einige, dass der Film gut war, oder?", fragte Anya.

„Oh ja, ich glaube Buffy hat er besonders gut gefallen.", grinste Dawn.

„Bitte?" Buffy sah ihre Schwester an.

„Ja, ich meine, du stehst doch total auf diese beiden Kerle, oder nicht?", fragte Dawn.

„Die sehen ja auch nicht schlecht aus.", erklärte Tara.

„Danke für die Unterstützung, Tara!", kam es von Buffy.

„Ich hab auch gar nicht gesagt, dass sie schlecht aussahen, aber ich hatte nur den Eindruck, dass du gerne in der Situation der Frau gewesen wärst.", stellte Dawn fest.

„Wer wäre das nicht?", seufzte Anya.

„Also, ich fand den Film gar nicht so toll.", warf Xander schnell ein.

„Natürlich nicht, Xander. Es ging ja im Prinzip auch nur um die Kerle.", meinte Willow.

„Genau! Das nächste Mal gucken wir einen Action-Film.", bestimmte er.

„Aber nur wenn Spike Pleeth mitspielt.", sagte Buffy ganz in Gedanken. „Hab ich das gerade laut ausgesprochen?" Die umstehenden nickten grinsend und Dawn fühlte sich bestätigt.

Später in der Nacht verließ die Clique leicht angeheitert und schon etwas müde den Club. Buffy und Dawn fanden irgendwie den Weg nach Hause. Tara beschloss, die schon ziemlich mitgenommene, Willow nach Hause zu bringen und Anya hatte alle Mühe ihren Ehemann dazu zu bewegen einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzten.

Es musst drei Uhr gewesen sein, als Buffy sich in ihr Bettchen legte, das Licht ausmachte, die Decke über den Kopf zog, friedlich einschlummerte und vom tollen Spike Pleeth träumte.


	2. Buongiorno Italia

**-2-**

**Buongiorno Italia**

Der nächste Morgen war dann wohl der Alptraum, den Buffy in der Nacht verpasst hatte. Na gut, sie hatte keinen einzigen Alptraum gehabt. Sie konnte nicht behaupten, dass Spike Pleeth ein Alptraum war. Aber als sie wach wurde hatte sie so ungefähr das Gefühl, als hätte jemand mit der Bohrmaschine direkt neben ihrem Ohr gewütet und zusätzlich mit einem Hammer auf ihren Kopf geschlagen.

Geschunden stieg sie aus dem Bett und musste feststellen, dass ihr dröhnender Kopf nicht das einzige war, was ihren Tag vergewaltigte, sondern auch der höllische Muskelkater, der sie dazu brachte, sich fest vorzunehmen, nie wieder mit Anya tanzen zu gehen.

Dawn erging es scheinbar ähnlich. Denn als Buffy nach gelungener Katzenwäsche (mehr war mit Kater einfach nicht möglich (Anm.: Hah! Wortspiel!)) das Badezimmer verließ und in Richtung Küche watschelte, fand sie eine vollkommen fertig aussehende kleine Schwester vor, die kaum gerade sitzen konnte und ziemlich schlecht aussah.

„Na, 'ne durchzechte Nacht gehabt?", witzelte Buffy und kippte sich 'ne Aspirin mit einem Glas Wasser runter.

„Keine Scherze am frühen Morgen, klar?", antwortete Dawn giftig und Buffy wurde klar, dass sie mit dem Muskelkater und den mittlerweile nachlassenden Kopfschmerzen bei weitem besser dran war, als Dawn.

„Da hier heute Morgen ja nicht so viel los ist, werde ich Mal zur Arbeit gehen.", sagte Buffy.

„Du hast doch noch gar nicht gefrühstückt!", meinte Dawn empört. Sie hätte gern noch ein wenig Gesellschaft gehabt. Jetzt saß sie wieder einmal alleine da. Super!

„Hole ich nach. Tschüss!" Zwei Minuten später war Buffy verschwunden.

Auf dem weg zum „Sunnydale Books" machte sie noch einen Sprung in den Bäckerladen und holte sich zwei Wunderbare Croissants, die den Tag schon viel angenehmer erscheinen ließen.

„Guten Morgen, Buffy!", begrüßte Giles sie, wie jeden Tag, als sie den Laden betrat, begleitet von dem klingelnden Geräusch der Türglocke, die ruhig etwas öfter klingeln dürfte, da sie ja bekanntlich Kundschaft ankündigte.

„Morgen.", murmelte Buffy und ein Blick in ihr Gesicht, verriet Giles, dass die Nacht wohl lang gewesen sein musste.

„Buffy, könntest du heute Morgen bitte die Reiseführer ordnen? Wenn du damit bis zum Nachmittag nicht fertig bist, ist das kein Problem." ,ordnete der Engländer an.

„Ist gut, mach ich.", sagte Buffy, stellte ihre Sachen ab und freute sich schon unheimlich auf all die Länder, die sie eh niemals sehen würde, wenn sie weiterhin Reiseführer sortieren würde.

Als sie mit Andorra fertig war und sie einige (Um)wege über Afghanistan (wer zur Hölle sollte da Urlaub machen wollen?), Beirut, Chile und die Dominikanische Republik hinter sich hatte und schließlich doch schon bei den D'Entrecasteaux – Inseln angelangt war, hatte sie gerade mal 2 Stunden hinter sich. Wie frustrierend.

„Buffy, kann ich dich für ein, zwei Stunden hier alleine lassen? Ich habe noch einen wichtigen Termin.", sprach Giles sie an.

„Sicher, ich schaff' das schon...", sagte sie, während ihr der Autor des Reiseführers „Dubai entdecken" Schwierigkeiten bereitete.

„Gut, und verlas um Himmels Willen nicht den Laden, ohne die Kasse abzuschließen.", mahnte Giles.

„Da ist doch eh nichts drin.", murmelte Buffy.

„Was?", fragte Giles.

„Och, nicht wichtig. Gehen Sie nur."

Ein paar Minuten später war Giles verschwunden und sie widmete sich ganz dem ‚E'. Allerdings wusste sie nicht ganz was Emgajet zu bedeuten hatte. Entweder war es eine Stadt, ein Land oder eine neue Fluggesellschaft, die Reiseführer rausbrachte. Sie nahm sich vor, das zu Hause mal im Atlas nachzuschlagen.

Als sie sich gerade mit Escuintla beschäftigte, was ihre ebensoviel sagte wie Emgajet, wurde sie von einem ungewohnten Geräusch gestört. Bei genauerem hinhören musste sie feststellen, dass es die Türglocke war. Wirklich ein sehr ungewohntes Geräusch. Sie stand auf, klopfte sich den Staub von den Knien und huschte durch die Regale hindurch um rauszufinden, wer wohl die Absicht hatte in Dracula's geheimes Archiv einzufallen.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie freundlich.

Ein Mann, mit Sonnenbrille und auffällig blonden Haaren, den sie auf ungefähr einsachtzig schätzte, stand im Verkaufsraum vor der Kasse und schaute sich etwas hilflos um. Na ja, ob sein Blick hilflos war, konnte sie nicht feststellen, da er ja die Sonnenbrille trug.

„Oh, das können Sie tatsächlich.", antwortet er und ließ Buffy das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Die Stimme hatte sie irgendwo schonmal gehört. Und diesen Akzent sowieso. Und als sie sämtliche Gehirnwindungen durchforstet hatte wurde es ihr schlagartig klar: SPIKE PLEETH.

Buffy musste ihn wohl regungslos angestarrt haben, bis er sie aus ihren Gedankengängen riss: „Sie können mir doch helfen, oder?"

„Was?" Buffy war leicht weggetreten, was Mr. Pleeth nicht entging. „Wie kann ich Ihnen denn helfen?", versuchte sie zu retten, was zu retten war.

„Ich suche einen Reiseführer.", erklärte er.

‚Ach du scheiße!' „Welches Land?", fragte sie freundlich.

„Italien."

„Na wenigstens ein normales Land.", sagte sie zu sich selbst.

„Wie bitte?" Er verstand nicht, was sie meinte.

„Wissen Sie, ich sortiere schon den ganzen Morgen Reiseführer. Endlich ein Land mit dem ich was anfangen kann.", erklärte sie und führte ihn zu den Reiseführern.

„Hier, sind alle die etwas mit Italien zu tun haben.", sagte sie und deutete auf die Reihe, die mit einem ‚I' gekennzeichnet war, aber noch nicht geordnet.

„Können sie mir da irgendwas empfehlen?", fragte er freundlich und Buffy war nahe dran wieder aus der Bahn zu geraten.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, sind Reiseführer nicht so mein Metier. Wenn sie Hilfe bei den Romanen bräuchten, könnte ich Ihnen durchaus helfen." Sie lächelte leicht verlegen.

„Na, macht ja nichts. Ich schaue mich mal ein wenig um."

Buffy widmete sich wieder dem ‚E' und bedauerte es nicht noch schneller geordnet zu haben, damit sie jetzt beim ‚I' sein könnte. Ihm ganz nah eben. Und sie spielte mit dem Gedanken, ihn um ein Autogramm zu bitten, aber irgendwie fehlte ihr der Mut.

„Ähm.", er räusperte sich.

Buffy fuhr herum und schnellte hoch. „Ja?"

„Ich würde das gerne bezahlen.", sagte er und deutet auf den Reiseführer in seiner Hand.

„Natürlich. Kommen Sie.", sagte Buffy und ging zur Kasse.

Sie tippte gerade den Preis, des Reiseführers mit dem klangvollen Namen „Buongiorno Italia!" ein, als sich die Türglocke ein weiteres mal an diesem Tag meldete und die kleine, etwas pummelige Anna, die Buffy auf etwa zwölf schätzte, kam herein. Sie kam oft und besuchte Buffy. Allerdings hatte sie etwas Schwierigkeiten mit Buffy's Namen, da sie zur Feuchten Aussprache neigte – dank ihrer Zahnspange.

Anna sah Buffy an, sagte kurz „Hi!" und inspizierte dann den Mann, der doch tatsächlich etwas in dem alten Buchladen kaufte. Als sie ihn genauer betrachtet hatte, fiel auch bei ihr der Groschen. Der Mann, der zwölfjährige Mädchenherzen höher schlagen lässt. SPIKE PLEETH. Und dann sah sie Buffy verständnislos an, als wollte sie sagen: „Weißt du denn nicht, wer das ist?"

„Ähm, kann ich ein Autogramm haben?", fragte Anna und Buffy war das auf unerklärliche Weise verdammt peinlich.

„Natürlich.", antwortete Mr. Oh-mein-Gott-bin-ich-heiß und sah Buffy Hilfe suchend an, weil er kein Papier und keinen Stift zur Verfügung hatte.

Freundlich lächelnd reichte Buffy ihm das Geforderte. Und dann erfüllte er klein Anna einen Herzenswunsch. Ein Autogramm in einer wundervoll geschwungenen Handschrift. „Bitteschön." Er hielt Anna das Papier vor die Nase.

„Vielen Dank.", sie strahlte glücklich und verließ den laden „Bye, Buffy!"

„Und? Was macht das dann?", fragte Spike und deutete auf das Buch.

„Ähm, 13 $.", sagte Buffy und er reichte ihr das Geld. Sie kassierte und packte das Buch in eine Plastiktüte mit der Aufschrift „Sunnydale Books".

Währenddessen beobachtet er sie. Eine hübsche junge Frau. Er schätze sie so auf Mitte/Anfang Zwanzig. Sie hatte honigblondes Haar und ein wundervolles Gesicht. Wenn sie so leicht verlegen lächelte, wollte er sie am liebsten küssen. Dabei kannte er sie doch erst seit knapp 15 Minuten...

Er nahm die Tüte an sich und verließ mit einem „Auf Wiedersehen!" den Laden. Und zum ersten Mal während dieser Zeit fragte Buffy sich: „Was tut Spike Pleeth in Sunnydale?" Das war aber jetzt auch eher unwichtig, denn sie hatte Spike Pleeth ein Buch verkauft und sie hatte mit ihm geredet und...sollte sie jetzt nicht dringend eine ihrer Freundinnen anrufen???? Nein, sie wollte es für sich behalten. Das war der Stoff aus dem Tagträume gemacht sind.

Sie ging zurück in ihre Abteilung für Reiseliteratur und widmete sich nun endlich dem ‚F'.

Nach einigen äußerst eigenartigen Ländern und solche die es mal werden wollten, wie zum Beispiel ein Land namens Frankreich, klingelte wieder einmal die Türglocke und irgendwas in ihr hoffte, dass etwas mit „Buongiorno Italia!" nicht in Ordnung war.

Doch es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein, denn zu Buffy's Enttäuschung, war es Giles, der durch die Ladentür schritt.

„Und, Buffy? Ist etwas Bemerkenswertes passiert, während meiner Abwesenheit?", fragte er.

„Ich habe ein Buch verkauft!", erklärte sie stolz.

„Nun, das ist durchaus erfreulich.", sagte Giles, schaute sie die geordneten Reiseführer etwas genauer an und murmelte etwas von „Sehr schön".

„Buffy, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir einen Kaffee aus dem Café an der Ecke zu holen?", fragte Giles.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht.", sagte Buffy. Und schon war sie verschwunden.

Sie lief zu dem Café, welches „tragbaren Kaffee" anbot und besorgte für Giles einen extrastarken, puertorikanischen Kaffee in einem dieser praktischen Pappbecher, während sie sich immer wieder die Szene vor Augen führte, wie sie Spike Pleeth ein Buch verkauft hatte. Allerdings nicht, weil sie ein Buch verkauft hatte, eher wegen etwas anderem, männlichem.

Vertieft in die Szene in der er ihr das Geld gegeben hatte, lief sie die Straße hinunter. Den Kaffee sicher in ihrer Hand. Sie bog um die Ecke und...

...hatte das Pech, dass zur gleichen Zeit jemand genau die selbe Idee hatte, in den sie genau hineinrannte und ihm den wertvollen Kaffee direkt über das ziemlich teure T-Shirt kippte.

„Verfluchter Mist! Können Sie nicht aufpassen?", schrie die angefallene Person Buffy an, ohne sie auch nur anzusehen.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid.", stammelte Buffy.

Er schaute auf und blickte Buffy an „Sie?"

Und jetzt erkannte auch Buffy ihn. Sie hatte gerade Spike Pleeth Kaffee übers T-Shirt gekippt. Das war wirklich ein verfluchter Mist. „Ja, ich!", nuschelte sie.

„Meine Güte. So geht das nicht. Mein T-Shirt ist völlig ruiniert.", motzte er.

„Ähm, meine Wohnung ist nicht weit von hier. Sie könnten sich dort umziehen.", bot Buffy an.

„Was heißt nicht weit von hier?" Er tat genervt.

„Dort um die Ecke. Es ist wirklich nur ein Katzensprung." Sie deutete in die Richtung.

„In Ordnung."

Er folgte Buffy die Straße hinab zu dem Mehrfamilienhaus indem sich ihre Wohnung befand. Sie schloss die Tür auf und bat ihn herein.

„Ich habe leider kein T-Shirt oder so da, aber ich könnte gucken, ob mein Ex-Freund was liegen gelassen hat.", bot Buffy ihn, war sich aber ziemlich sicher, das Riley nichts liegen gelassen hatte, weil sie alles verbrannt hatte.

„Nein, nicht nötig. Ich habe gerade eingekauft. Auch T-Shirts. Ähm, wo kann ich...?", fragte er.

„Achso, ja, ähm, auf den Flur und dann die erste links.", erklärte Buffy.

Während er im Bad verschwunden war, räumte Buffy die Küche auf und wunderte sich wie Dawn wohl zur Uni gekommen war. Bestimmt war sie gekrochen. Dann beschäftigten sich ihre Gedanken, aber mehr mit der Frage, wie sie so ruhig sein konnte, wenn Spike Pleeth ihr Badezimmer benutzte. Letztendlich setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl und wartete.

Er ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten und schon bald kam er mit einem frischen T-Shirt und unverschämt gut aussehend aus dem Bad direkt in die Küche.

„Tja,..", sagte er.

„Ähm, kann ich Ihnen vielleicht was anbieten?" Hastig stand sie auf und tigerte zum Kühlschrank „Vielleicht...ähm...was zu trinken? Wir haben aber nur Pepsi light. Oder was zum Essen. Vielleicht Obst??", beförderte Buffy sich gerade in die tiefsten Tiefen der Konversation.

„Erstens kannst du „Du" sagen und zweitens: Nein, danke. Ich möchte nichts.", erklärte er und musste grinsen, weil sie wieder so wunderschön aussah.

„Okay, ich heiße Buffy.", sagte sie unsicher.

„Spike.", sagte er und sie schon wollte sagen: „Ich weiß!" Ließ es dann aber.

„Mmh, ich werd' dann wohl mal wieder.", sagte er und nickte in Richtung Flur.

„Ja.", sagte sie nervös und wusste gar nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Und wieder war er überwältigt. So überwältigt, dass seine Beine im Alleingang zu ihr hinüber wanderten, den Rest des Körpers mitnahmen und der hormongesteuerte Teil von ihm sie küsste. Buffy wusste auch nicht so recht, wie ihr geschah, als sie seine Lippen auf ihren spürte. Dann löste er sich von ihr und sah sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. „Das muss aber unser kleines Geheimnis bleiben.", flüsterte er. Sie nickte bloß stumm. Dann drehte er sich um und das nächste, was Buffy hörte, war, wie er die Haustür zuschlug.


End file.
